


pride which inspires us with so much envy

by addtastic



Category: McFly
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addtastic/pseuds/addtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a scoured lover and a new boyfriend are stuck in an elevator together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pride which inspires us with so much envy

The rough carpet irritated the skin on Harry’s exposed calves. He sat on the floor staring at the confining spaces of the elevator. Though he has only been in there for an hour it felt like a week. He let his eyes linger on his band mate across for him. Danny sat with his back pressed against the wall, head laid back, eyes screwed shut. He wanted to be there just as much as Harry did. 

There was a tense air between the two friends. The silence was suffocating, neither wanting to be the first to speak. An unsaid argument hung between them. Danny opened his eyes and looked around, trying to find something, anything to focus on. He paused on the drummer, meeting his gaze. “What?” he asked, his voice hard and rough. Harry said nothing, he simply pulled his legs up to his chest and laid his chin on his knees. 

Harry didn’t know how long it would be before someone would fix the problem that caused the elevator to hang unmoving. But he knew that it wouldn’t be long before a screaming match started. Danny’s cold voice, a stark contrast to his normal warmth and joy pulled Harry from his thoughts. “He‘ll come back to me.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Not now Danny.” The drummer said, watching the other man roughly push his curls out of his face. 

“He loved me first.” 

“Dougie’s moved on, so should you.” Harry’s exasperated tone did nothing to warn Danny of his border lining anger. He continued to shoot glares at Harry, muttering under his breath. 

“You know what the really fucked up thing is?” he hissed “You knew. You knew how we felt about each other and you took him from me.” 

“Dan, you broke up. It was over when Dougie and I started-” 

“That is a lie!” The guitarists voice boomed off the cramped walls. ”You just wanted him because I had him.” Danny’s eyes suddenly looked pained. Covering his face with a freckled hand, he felt warm tears threatening to give him away. It hurt him so much to think about Dougie. Just the mention of his name made his heart ache and his skin crawl. He wanted him but knew that he would never have him again. Dougie belonged to someone else. Someone smarter, someone that was better looking, someone that Dougie thought loved him just that little bit more. But that wasn’t true, Danny loved him the most, more then anyone else in the world. It hurt him to watch them together, the secret glances that they thought no one would notice. Danny noticed. He had those looks once. During their rehearsals or in the studio. The times that their eyes would meet and he would just know that he was meant for him. There was no one else. 

“Mate, look I’m sorry that things went the way they did but you have to realize that I love him and he loves me. We are happy and you should be happy for us.” 

No one moved, or spoke for a long moment. Harry word still rang in the guitarists’ ears. ‘Be happy?’ he thought, “Be happy.” 

“What?” 

“Be happy?” Danny said aloud again. “Why? Huh? You took all that I had to live for. He was my everything and now I have nothing.” 

“There are others out there.” 

“Fuck off.” 

Harry drew back. The look that Danny gave him told him that the discussion was over. The drummer didn’t press the issue. Deep down Harry knew that he was wrong, that what he did was wrong. He would never say those words aloud, never admit to it. He is too proud and Danny envious of what was now rightfully his.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I wrote a while ago for a Seven Deadly Sins challenge on a LJ comm. But I've always liked it and I thought I'd share.


End file.
